


Sharing A Room

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Literally no plot, just Mingyu and Seungcheol taking turns fucking Wonwoo.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Sharing A Room

Mingyu lounged in his bed, stroking himself lazily as he stared across the hotel room to watch as Seungcheol slowly sank his dick into Wonwoo’s hole. The pair let out a long groan as Seungcheol bottomed out inside of the younger, Wonwoo’s head hanging between his arms as he adjusted to the stretch of Seungcheol’s thick cock.

Seungcheol waited for a moment before he started moving, setting a slow pace that made Wonwoo moan hungrily. Curling his fists in the sheets, Wonwoo moved his hips back to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts, desperate for the oldest to fuck him harder.

“I think he wants more.” Mingyu teased, fist still moving slowly along his pulsing shaft.

“Really?” Seungcheol replied with a smirk, “Well maybe I should give him what he wants.”

Tightening his grip on Wonwoo’s hips, Seungcheol sped up and was soon pounding hard into Wonwoo. Moans spilled from Wonwoo’s lips as Seungcheol fucked him into the mattress, the other two smirking as Wonwoo fell apart.

Tired of watching, Mingyu got up and moved towards the other bed. Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s head and lifted the older boy’s head up, staring into his lust filled eyes as his cock bobbed just in front of Wonwoo’s face.

On instinct Wonwoo opened his mouth and Mingyu let out a chuckle as he slid his dick between Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo happily worked his tongue along the shaft as he greedily drank down Mingyu’s precum.

Mingyu carded his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, causing the older boy to let out a hum and give a hard suck to the throbbing cock. Mingyu groaned at the feeling, pulling back slightly and pushing his dick back into Wonwoo’s hot mouth. Mingyu began speeding up and before long he was brutally fucking Wonwoo’s mouth.

Seungcheol continued pounding into Wonwoo as he watched Mingyu fuck the boy’s face. Reaching out, Seungcheol pulled Mingyu into a passionate kiss, the pair making out as they worked their cocks deep inside Wonwoo, who let out a happy moan at the feeling of having both of his holes filled.

Mingyu and Seungcheol continued kissing for a few minutes until Seungcheol pulled back. “Wanna switch?”

“Sure.” Minyu answered, slipping his spit-covered cock from Wonwoo’s mouth and moving behind the boy. 

Seungcheol pulled out of Wonwoo and made room for Mingyu, the youngest mumbling a quick ‘thanks’ before lining himself up with Wonwoo’s clenching hole. Using Wonwoo’s spit as lube, Mingyu easily slid his dick into the older’s stretched out hole, both of them moaning once all ten inches were buried inside of Wonwoo. 

As Mingyu began thrusting hard into Wonwoo Seungcheol climbed onto the bed, presenting Mingyu with his leaking cock. Without missing a beat Mingyu took Seungcheol into his mouth, deepthroating the oldest with ease. 

Mingyu skillfully blew Seungcheol as he hammered into Wonwoo, all of them moaning loudly at the stimulation. Angling his hips, Mingyu began driving his cock straight into Wonwoo’s prostate, causing the older boy to cry out in pleasure and tighten around Mingyu. 

The feeling of Wonwoo’s hole clenching around him made Mingyu moan around Seungcheol’s dick, the oldest growling at the vibration. Grabbing onto Mingyu’s hair, Seungcheol began thrusting hard into the boy’s mouth, practically choking Mingyu with his dick.

Seungcheol didn’t hold back as he pounded his cock into Mingyu’s throat, taking full advantage of the youngest’s lack of a gag reflex. Drool spilled down Mingyu’s chin and dripped onto Wonwoo’s back as Seungcheol fucked his mouth, the room quickly filling with wet slurps, groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol hissed after another few minutes, pulling his dick out of Mingyu’s mouth with a loud pop. “Switch back.”

Mingyu slid out of Wonwoo’s hole and made room for Seungcheol, the oldest eagerly flipping Wonwoo onto his back and stuffing his dick back into the boy’s waiting hole. Wonwoo let out a loud cry as Seungcheol’s thick cock filled him once more, grabbing onto the sheets as Seungcheol began mercilessly slamming into him.

Moving around the bed, Mingyu ran his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, the older opening his eyes to look up at Mingyu. Mingyu smiled down at Wonwoo, leaning forward to whisper into the boy’s ear, “I want you to eat me out, can you do that for me baby?”

Wonwoo groaned at the question, nodding enthusiastically back at Mingyu. Smirking Mingyu moved over Wonwoo’s head and lowered his ass onto the older boy’s mouth, Wonwoo grabbing the boy’s hips and eagerly licking at Mingyu’s twitching hole.

Mingyu couldn’t stop the guttural moan he let out as Wonwoo’s tongue prodded his tight hole, grabbing onto the older’s chest to ground himself. Wonwoo smirked at Mingyu’s reaction, doubling his efforts to worm his tongue into Mingyu and before long he was fucking the muscle deep into the youngest.

Loud moans spilled from Mingyu’s lips as Wonwoo ate him out, his dick twitching desperately and leaking a river of precum onto Wonwoo’s chest. Unable to hold out any longer, Mingyu grabbed onto his erection and stroked it furiously as he ground his ass against Wonwoo’s face. Mingyu barely lasted a minute before he felt his orgasm approaching. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Mingyu cried, his fist a blur as it moved along his dick. 

With a loud moan as Mingyu came, pumping rope after rope of cum onto Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo tongue fucked Mingyu through his orgasm, leaving the youngest shaking by the time he’d finished cumming.

Mingyu lifted himself off of Wonwoo’s face, laying down next to the boy and sucking Wonwoo’s own erection into his mouth. Wonwoo groaned as the wet heat surrounded him, the combination of Mingyu’s tongue working his cock and Seungcheol head slamming into his prostate pushing Wonwoo over the edge in a matter of seconds.

Wonwoo let out a guttural moan as he came, grabbing Mingyu’s head and forcing the boy to deepthroat him. Wonwoo’s body shook as he emptied his balls into Mingyu’s waiting mouth, the youngest eagerly drinking down Wonwoo’s load.

The feeling of Wonwoo’s hole clenching around him pushed Seungcheol over the edge as well, the leader giving a few hard thrusts before slamming deep into Wonwoo and filling the boy’s still spasming hole with cum.

The three laid their panting as they all recovered, Seungcheol’s dick slipping from Wonwoo’s hole as it softened. Wonwoo let out a quiet groan as he felt Seungcheol’s cum leaking down his thigh but didn’t bother to move.

“We really need to room together more often.” Mingyu said after a minute, wiping a bit of cum off his lip.

“Definitely.” Wonwoo agreed, “But next time I’m not bottoming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no idea how this fic got here but I'm definitely not mad.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
